Mystery
by Ari-bug
Summary: Feliks and Toris live at Ivan's mansion serving as workers. What will happen when they start to notice Ivan's secret. This is an AU and will contain Yaoi (PolLiet), don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to mystery. This is my first Hetalia fiction so please be nice! This actually started out as a Halloween writing assignment in my English class but evolved a bit. I'd love to receive some reviews, constructive criticism is welcomed please do not be rude without reason. Also I am not sure how often I will be updating this but I plan to keep it going. Aribug.

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Mystery Chapter 1 

"U-um, Mr. Ivan? W-welcome home!" Stammered Toris, a resident at Ivan Braginski manor. Although he was paying rent to live there he was more like a worker, doing whatever Ivan asked, cooking and clean the mansion.

"Ah! Toris, nice to see you." Greeted Ivan with a childish grin. "My dinner is ready, da?"

"A-almost, Feliks wasn't letting me work so its not quite finished…" He replied, fearing punishment he added "But it will be done in less that ten minutes."

"Ok, make sure it doesn't happen again" The young smile on Ivan's face was replaced with an evil grin for less than a second before he smiled again and added his signature 'da'.

"I am like, so hungry!" said Feliks, not noticing the Russian landlord in the room.

"So am I, maybe tomorrow you will let Toris cook dinner on time?" Ivan was hiding his annoyance behind another creepily childish face.

Ivan was a seemingly nice man, always smiling and looking positive. But those who knew him knew that he was a terrible man who would do anything to get his way. He had taken in Toris and Feliks in from bad lives and added them to his collection of helpers and residents. The four residents would have much rather lived on the streets then under the rule of Ivan but were not given the choice. Once they moved in they were never allowed to leave. There were rumors in neighboring villages that a beast would attack anyone who left the mansion after entering, so the four stayed there out of fear.

"Hey Toris!" greeted Feliks, dinner had just ended and Toris and Felikswere in the dinning room cleaning.

"Feliks! Don't yell, Ivan might get mad!" Toris said in an urgent whisper

"Well I like totally just heard Eduard and Ravis planning to run away" Said Feliks, "They are like leaving tonight after Mr. Ivan goes to bed."

"Are they crazy? Mr. Ivan will find out." Whispered Toris "Ravis isn't good at keeping secrets."

"Yea, well like, its totally true!" Feliks was obviously excited for something to gossip about, it was his favorite activity other than applying the makeup he treasured.

"Well I don't want to get into t-trouble with Mr. Ivan so lets not talk about it…" mumbled Toris.

"Fine, but like after it happens we have to like tell the world!" Feliks was still excited for the gossip.

"Fine, we'll see" Stated Toris, obviously trying to end the conversation.

Ivan had not had an easy life. He grew up with an abusive father, and no other connections. After he was older, he inherited his father's mansion and the secrets that came with it before killing the man who had raised him to inherit his powers also. After killing his father, he went to collect subjects who would follow him to the grave. He was known for having an extremely childish demeanor, always smiling agreeably. He changed once you got to know him though. He kept the same smile but would abuse anyone to get his way. After taking over from his dad he went through multiple subjects before finding the ones he had right now. Whenever they would try to run away, he would know; and they would get an interesting surprise. Tonight though, he was going to add something new to the surprise.

"Goodnight guys! Mr. Ivan said he was like totally making breakfast for us tomorrow." Said Feliks, happy to sleep in the next morning.

"Night…" Said Toris, the other two had already gone into their rooms for the night so they didn't respond.

After entering his small bedroom Feliks started to remove the sheet of makeup covering his face to reveal the scar across the center of her face. He hadn't looked at himself without makeup in a long time; he would usually hurry through the job of covering it in the morning so he wouldn't have to look at it. He got it as a child when his father was drunk again; he threw a beer bottle at Feliks and a rough edge made a gash across his face. It was when Ivan found her. He had been here the longest out of everyone, starting at 13. His childhood friend and crush Toris moved in about a year later, sporting a broken arm. He still hadn't told him the entire story but he let it be. Leaving the mirror Feliks pulled his pajamas on and got into bed, ready for the warm sheets to keep him safe.

Toris was going through his evening routine like every evening. He would change clothing, brush his teeth, wash his face, set a book on his bed to read once he was ready and then go to his closet to pick out clothing to wear the next day. While he was reaching in for his clothing today, his hand brushed against a rough material; it was a rough material. The cast that had been on his arm when he moved into Ivan's house; he kept it after it had been removed, wrapped in fabric. He wanted to always have something to remember that his past was real but he still couldn't look at it so he wrapped it in fabric and kept it in his closet. Although he was timid now, when he was younger he had been very rebellious. His parents were owned a big company that exported frozen meals all over the world so he was raised by nannies and ignored. Starting in middle school he would sneak out of his house in the evening and go to concerts and get into fights, it was his way of venting his anger. A few years before he started fighting, he met Feliks; they got along well and always spent there afternoons together. He kept the tradition of spending afternoons with him and then go to the ally's after he had gone home. One day though, he didn't come back to school. There were rumors that he had killed herself, some people said his dad shipped him to a boarding school and others said that a scary man had adopted him. At first Toris didn't believe the rumors, _he was probably just sick or something _he kept on thinking things like that but after waiting a month he gave up. He went out and fought even more than he had. After about a year without Feliks around, Toris had changed completely; he skipped school almost everyday to hang out with 'delinquents'. They would spray graffiti on buildings, get drunk, get into fights constantly often spending the night in ally's after passing out. After a particularly bad fight, a young looking man with gray hair came up to him and examined the arm he had hurt in the fight. After taking him to a doctor and getting him a cast, the man brought him back to his house, where he saw Feliks again. He was smiling, but there was still fear in his eyes when he noticed Ivan in the room. It was one of Toris' best and worst memories; he loved being able to see Feliks again but hated the fear in her eyes. Letting himself leave his memories and finish getting out clothes, Toris got into his bed and started reading his book, finish his night routine and drift off to sleep.

Once his subjects were in bed, Ivan left his wing of the mansion and headed towards the gate, where two of his men were about to escape.

After hiding behind a bush for fifteen or so minutes, Ivan saw his targets, snuck up behind them and attacked; they reacted to slow for it to be of any use. They were dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, welcome to chapter two of mystery! Sorry for OOCness in this chapter… I am terrible at writing fanfiction… but its fun! I'd love to hear from you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of the characters.

Aribug

Chapter Two

After getting up and getting dressed Feliks and Toris went downstairs for breakfast. When they arrived Ivan was sitting reading the newspaper with breakfast already on the table.

"Good morning, you are ready to eat, da?" said Ivan with a bright smile.

"G-good morning Mr. ivan" Stuttered Toris, "Thank you for m-making breakfast."

"Lets, like eat already! I'm totally starving!" Feliks said forgetting to thank Ivan for breakfast.

"Say thank you!" whispered Toris, while elbowing Feliks in the side "Quick! Before he gets mad."

"Oh yea, Thank… I forgot" came the whispered reply from Feliks, who was completely oblivious to the bad aura that had started to form around Ivan.

"Thanks so much for breakfast Mr. Ivan! It looks totally awesome!"

After thanking Ivan for making the meal the three sat down to eat. Breakfast was silent, except for the comments on the food being good and the scrapping of silverware against the plate. It remained silent until Feliks decided to bring up the topic that the other two had been trying to avoid.

"Like, where are Ravis and Eduard?" Asked Feliks, not noticing the tension in the air.

"They decided they should leave. I will be taking in some new people soon." Ivan said, his young smile morphing into a demented one.

After finding out the news of the other residents the rest of breakfast was spent in complete silence.

After Ivan was finished and went to work Toris and Feliks started with their daily chores. They were talking about everything except the two who had left, both were too scared to speak of them but wanting the other to bring up the topic so they could talk to the other about their thoughts as to what happened.

" Do you think they actually made it out?" Feliks said, finally gathering the courage to bring up the seemingly forbidden topic.

"No… In think Mr. Ivan is hiding something" Mumbled Toris, before adding, "P-please don't tell him I said that!"

"Haha, dude! Calm down, like, seriously we've known each for forever! I wouldn't snitch on ya', what sort best friend would I be if I did!"

"Thanks… I just forget how long it's been… you know?" Said Toris, forgetting to add his normal stutter

"Yea, we've been together for-like-ever!" Toris laughed at the way Feliks inserted his usual 'like' in the middle of a word.

"Yea… I'm going to clean Mr. Ivan's basement now; he never lets us clean it… It must be really dirty down there!"

"No, are you kidding! Don't go down there! Who know, maybe he like does mad scientist experiments or something!" Said Feliks, trying to make a scary face as he said this although only succeeding in making Toris laugh, "I'm serious! He never lets anyone down there, its like, totally not allowed!"

"I know but I can't even begin to imagine the amount of dust that's been collecting down there!" retorted Toris, as he started down the stairs that led to the basement.

Toris opened the door and stared into the darkness that waited for him at the bottom of the stairs, flipping the light switch to 'on'. After flickering for a moment the small light at the bottom of the stairs lit up revealing a corner most likely leading to the main chamber of the old basement. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs Toris stopped, a sudden chill travelling along his back. Unsure of whether he should keep going he turned around to look up towards Feliks who was peering down at him. His face glowing oddly from the light shining on him from the bottom of the stairs.

"If you are planning to go down there stop being a scaredy cat!" yelled Feliks in a mimicking tone.

Toris knew that Feliks found his sudden fear funny even though he had been in much worse situations before.

Finally finding enough courage to keep going Toris turned away from Feliks silently and walked around the corner. Toris kept walking down the long hallway. He had expected the main room to be right around the corner but instead he found a long corridor leading into the darkness again. There were a few doors that Toris tried to open but they were all locked. After trying a few more door that were locked and not being able to find a light switch for the next part of the hallway Toris decided to head back upstairs. He called up to Feliks to let him know he wasn't going any farther, much to Feliks' relief and turned away from the discovery he almost made. Once Toris made it back up the stairs and shut the door to the basement he found something that scared him more than anything he had come across in a long time.

Feliks was crying.

"What's Wrong? Are you ok? Feliks?" Toris rushed to Feliks and pulled him into a hug, unsure of why he was crying.

"D-don't go down there again… please? I don't want to lose you… please don't…" Mumbled between sniffs, holding onto Toris as if his life depended on it.

"Ok, I won't. I promise, I'm staying here with you. Don't worry" Toris soothed.

Toris decided that Feliks had done enough work that day and decided to take him back to the wing of the house where their rooms were located and setting him down in his bed. Sitting down with him and rubbing circles on his back to calm him. He wasn't sure why going into the basement scared Feliks so much but if it seemed scared him that much he wouldn't do it again. Although he couldn't help but feel a bit curious…

He kept comforting Feliks until he fell asleep and then went back to finish their daily chores unaware of the danger that the basement possessed.


End file.
